As the electronics industry has been rapidly developed and as user demand increases, electronic devices are becoming smaller and lighter. Semiconductor devices having a high degree of integration are desirable for use in electronic devices, and therefore design rules for elements of semiconductor devices have been reduced. Also, demand for high-speed semiconductor devices is gradually increasing. Various research has been carried out in part to satisfy demands for a high degree of integration and a high speed of semiconductor devices.